In the past, the process of installing and updating applications as well as sharing information on a plurality of computers was arduous and time-consuming. Professionals would install software on each computer using compact discs (CDs), network shares or other similar methods. As mentioned, this is time-consuming as well as difficult to synchronize throughout an entire company. With the advent of computer networking, where a plurality of computers communicate together, the process became much more streamlined. Specifically, two techniques for delivering applications have been developed over the years, remote execution and local delivery.
In a remote execution embodiment, a user accesses software which is loaded and executed on a remote server under the control of the user. One example is the use of Internet-accessible CGI programs which are executed by Internet servers based on data entered by a client. A more complex system is the Win-to-Net system provided by Menta Software. This system delivers client software to the user which is used to create a Microsoft® Windows® style application window on the client machine. The client software interacts with an application program executing on the server and displays a window, which corresponds to one which would be shown if the application were installed locally. The client software is further configured to direct certain I/O operations, such as printing a file, to the client's system, to replicate the “feel” of a locally running application. Other remote-access systems, such as provided by Citrix Systems, are accessed through a conventional Internet Browser or a proprietary client and present the user with a “remote desktop” generated by a host computer which is used to execute the software.
Because the applications are already installed on the server system, remote execution permits the user to access the programs without transferring a large amount of data. However, this type of implementation requires the supported software to be installed on the server. Thus, the server must utilize an operating system which is suitable for the hosted software. In addition, the server must support separately executing program threads for each user of the hosted software. For complex software packages, the necessary resources can be significant, limiting both the number of concurrent users of the software and the number of separate applications which can be provided.
In a local delivery embodiment, the desired application is packaged and downloaded to the user's computer. Preferably, the applications are delivered and installed as appropriate using automated processes. After installation, the application is executed. Various techniques have been employed to improve the delivery of software, particularly in the automated selection and installation of the proper software components and the initiation of automatic software downloads. In one technique, an application program is broken into parts at natural division points, such as individual data and library files, class definitions, etc., and each component is specially tagged by the program developer to identify the various program components, specify which components are dependent upon each other, and define the various component sets which are needed for different versions of the application.
One such tagging format is defined in the Open Software Description (“OSD”) specification, jointly submitted to the World Wide Web Consortium by Marimba Incorporated and Microsoft Corporation on Aug. 13, 1999. Defined OSD information can be used by various “push” applications or other software distribution environments, such as Marimba's Castanet product, to automatically trigger downloads of software and ensure that only the needed software components are downloaded in accordance with data describing which software elements a particular version of an application depends on.
Although on-demand local delivery and execution of software using OSD/push techniques is feasible for small programs, such as simple Java applets, for large applications, the download time can be prohibitively long. Thus, while suitable for software maintenance, this system is impractical for providing local application services on-demand because of the potentially long time between when the download begins and the software begins local execution.
In the more recent past, attempts have been made to use streaming technology to deliver software to permit an application to begin executing before it has been completely downloaded. Streaming technology was initially developed to deliver audio and video information in a manner which allowed the information to be output without waiting for the complete data file to download. For example, a full-motion video can be sent from a server to a client as a linear stream of frames instead of a complete video file. As each frame arrives at the client, it can be displayed to create a real-time full-motion video display. However, unlike the linear sequences of data presented in audio and video, the components of a software application can be executed in sequences which vary according to user input and other factors.
To address the deficiencies in prior data streaming and local software delivery systems, an improved technique of delivering applications to a client for local execution has been developed. This technique called “Streaming Modules” is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,311,221 to Raz et al. In a particular embodiment of the “Streaming Modules” system, a computer application is divided into a set of modules, such as the various Java classes and data sets which comprise a Java applet. Once an initial module or modules are delivered to the user, the application begins to execute while additional modules are streamed in the background. The modules are streamed to the user in an order which is selected to deliver the modules before they are required by the locally executing software. The sequence of streaming can be varied in response to the manner in which the user operates the application to ensure that needed modules are delivered prior to use as often as possible. To reduce streaming time, the size of code files, such as library modules, can be reduced by substituting various coded procedures with shortened streaming “stub” procedures which act as link-time substitutes for the removed code. Suitable modules to replace are those which are not required for the initial execution of the application. As the application is running locally on the client, additional modules are streamed to the client and the stub code can be dynamically replaced as the substituted procedures are received. The stub procedure can point to a streaming engine which will request a missing procedure if the program calls it before it has been received at the client. Although effective, the stub-code substitution technique used in the “Streaming Modules” system may require a reasonable degree of processing to prepare a given application for streaming. In addition, the client software required to manage the streamed modules does not necessarily integrate cleanly with the normal routines used by the operating system executing on the client machine.
To remedy some of the remaining issues, U.S. Pat. No. 6,574,618 to Eylon et al. disclosed a method and system for executing network streamed applications. Within the system, a client computer executes an application while parts of the application code are still being retrieved from the server over a network. The additional components of the application not required for startup are continuously loaded in the background until the entire application resides on the client computer. There are a number of drawbacks with this system though. The client cannot function without the server being available. Although, the application is physically available on the client once downloaded, due to encryption or other proprietary methods of preventing unauthorized access, the application is unavailable. Further, the prior art does not permit a user to access the server and applications from multiple client locations.
Another technology, defined by Intel, Microsoft and other parties, that allows a computing device to boot an operating system over a local area network is pre-boot execution environment (PXE). The PXE technology uses ROM based software embedded in the end-user hardware that uses enhanced DHCP and TFTP. PXE technology works only over a local area network and not over a wide area network or the Internet. PXE technology requires fast network connections and transfers the entire operating system over the network at each boot, which requires heavy resources on the central site and the network.